John (Savior)
John is a character and a former antagonist first encountered in Issue 104 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead. He is one of the original members of the Saviors, serving as the second-in-command for a time, before he became the de facto leader after Sherry's demise. He served as the secondary antagonist of Volume 28: A Certain Doom. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about John's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Here's Negan Early in the apocalypse, John joined a small group of survivors which included Amber, though it is unknown if John approved of or participated in the sexual exploitation/rape of the women in the group. The group meets up with Negan's group in Part 13. After Negan kills their leader, John asks how he expects them all to watch him murder one of their own and then fall in line behind him to which Negan responds giving John the nickname 'Big-Balled Mother Fucker'. Time period between 'Here's Negan' and 'What Comes After' John stayed with Negan and the Saviors. They all moved into the Sanctuary. At some point he had a serious injury to his right eye, causing him to be blind. What Comes After John is first seen with Tara attempting to capture Paul Monroe. John asks Paul to surrender, stating that he remembers him from the Hilltop and that he was nice, so he promises not to hurt him if he comes peacefully. Tara then threatens that she will cut off Paul's testicles while brandishing her knife. Paul kicks John, Tara, and another Savior down, but they hop to their feet, attempting to gain control of him. Tara subdues Paul, and John watches as she prepares to kill Paul, but Dwight intervenes, stating that Negan wishes to question him. The Whisperer War After the two year time skip, John is still alive and well. While Vincent tries to convince the Saviors to help others on the upcoming war. John and Tara are resistant to do so as they now have no alliance with any community after Dwight left. John tells him to leave his horse at the Sanctuary. Tara says the Whisperers will come after them after they take down Rick's crew, in which John does not care, wanting them to come. A Certain Doom On Sherry's orders, John ambushes Heath, Dwight and Laura, nearly chocking Dwight to death. He is later involved in a standoff between the Saviors and the Militia, but stands down when Sherry agrees to negotiate with Rick. He and the other Saviors even help with clearing out the walkers around the Safe-Zone, in Andrea's honor. When Rick reveals Sherry is dead, John and the other Saviors train their guns on him and the Alexandrians, but they are talked down by Negan, who knows John never wanted to go to war with the communities. John then leaves with the other Saviors. The Rotten Core Now the leader of the Saviors, John focuses on increasing food production to get better trade terms with the other communities. He oversees the other Saviors working in the gardens and has a heart to heart talk with Christopher when he is informed about Rick and Pamela's arrival. Though initially somewhat hostile, John quickly warms up to Pamela and is very interested in joining her proposed trade network, surprising both Dwight and Rick. He welcomes them to stay at the Sanctuary as long as they like. John is not seen or mentioned in the 20-25 years time-skip, leaving his fate unknown. Killed Victims This list shows the victims John has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people Relationships Dwight Although he followed Dwight's lead for over two years and survived with him for over four years, John states in Issue 165 that he always hated him. However, when Dwight later accompanies Rick and Pamela to The Sanctuary, John welcomes all three with open arms despite his previous hatred and invites them to stay as long as they like, Dwight included. Sherry Sherry and John had a close relationship, and John respects her leadership. John is furious after finding out of her death as they seemed to be together, and declares that any chance of peace died with her. He almost starts another war before being talked down by Negan, who makes the claim that John is glad Sherry died due to her unstable nature. Despite denying this initially, John is still convinced to leave by Negan and never shows any signs of grief over Sherry's death, implying Negan was right and John was relieved by Sherry's accidental death. Tara John and Tara have a good relationship. Christopher John and Christopher have a good relationship. It is clear that Christopher looks up to John, and John wishes to provide a good example for him. Rick Grimes At first, John and Rick had an uneasy and hostile relationship on two occasions. After the war against The Saviors, John cooperates with Rick and the rest of the communities until the Saviors decided to cut all ties with them during a show of excessive force. After Rick accidentally kills Sherry, John is infuriated and wants to kill him, but is talked down by Negan who convinces them to be thankful for what Rick has done. In Issue 182, they later appeared to have repaired their relations to a more neutral or good relationship after John claims he's all about making friends now, moving on from the Savior's violent and aggressive ways. Pamela Milton Although John was suspicious of Pamela at first and initially somewhat hostile towards her, he quickly trusted her, going as far as to be very interested in joining her proposed trade network. Appearances Trivia *John is blind in his right eye. **In Here's Negan, a scar-less John stands up to Negan which confirms that his scar happened post-apocalypse. *With Dwight's death, John is tied with Tara as the longest living Savior. ru:Джон (комикс) Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:The Saviors Category:Comics Category:The Sanctuary Category:Antagonists Category:Here's Negan Category:Leaders Category:Reformed Category:Unknown